Black Widow
by Life Strong
Summary: Humanized mobster AU. Ever since the 'bite' of 87, Foxy had lived with Freddy Fazbear, unaware of his sinister buisness. However, when Foxy starts being stalked by someone named 'the Viper', he knows something is wrong. Bad wrong. Just who is Freddy Fazbear, what does the Viper want, and why does this Mike guy seem so familiar?


**July, 1987**

People hustled in the crowded streets of Manhattan, their faces in a perpetual scowl and their minds distracted from the harsh reality in which they lived. Some people, however, lurked in the shadowy alleys leading to mold infested dumpsters, watching every move these people made. These people were the most dangerous, for not only would they kill you, they'd kill you with a smile on their face. That is, of course, if you made their hit list. One such individual slowly sauntered out of the back door of his family owned pizzeria and walked to blend in with the bustle of people, a pistol heavy in his pocket. No one paid mind to the man in the tuxedo as he made his way to Schmitt' s deli, an evil smirk planted on his menacing face. Today was the day this mob war was going to end. Today was the day that Freddy Fazbear was going to destroy the Schmitt family once and for all.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A pretty, curvy redhead chirped from behind the counter, obviously not recognizing Freddy for who he was. Lawrence Schmitt, her husband and Freddy' s rival, often kept secret about his mob affairs, and his family was clueless about his war with Freddy. The brown haired mobster did respect keeping his family out of the loop, but he thought that ultimately, them not knowing was only going to hurt them in the long run. Or, in this case, it was going to hurt them now.

Freddy just smirked and pulled his pistol out of his pocket, making the girl gasp and back away. The gun' s gleaming metal barrel seemed to glow bright red because of the cherry coloured paint of the room, and Freddy couldn't help but to find it fitting. He shrugged and pointed the weapon at the woman's head, "Now, love, we can do this one of two ways. One, you can tell me where your husband is at right now and you can live, or two, you can stand there and quiver like a rat and I can shoot you. Which way is it today, honey?"

The woman shook her head and backed up against the wall, tears streaming down her face," What do you want with my husband?"

"Why, haven't you noticed?" Freddy tilted head down, giving his smile a more sinister look. The woman shook her head and so he replied with a slight sigh, "You haven't noticed the suspicious people in your establishment? The late night calls and how he gets so jittery around the cops? Your husband is a mob boss lady, and he killed my sister Goldie. Consider this payback."

"Please, no," the woman choked, noticing that her son was slowly peering around the corner at the scene. Freddy noticed the boy as well, and he shifted the aim of the gun from her to him. The woman sobbed louder, "Please, don't! I don't know where he's at! I don't know! Mike, baby, go away, go away!"

Freddy frowned at this answer, contemplating what to do. His decision was made however, when Lawrence Schmitt came out of the kitchen doors only a few feet away from his trembling wife, oblivious to the situation. Freddy immediately fired the gun, which hit the little boy, and roared, "You lying bitch!"

Time slowed down. Lawrence pulled a gun from his pants and pointed it back at the lumbering brunette, and Freddy now aimed his gun at the red headed woman. He fired once and was pleased when her blood splattered behind her, her body slumping onto the dingy linoleum flooring. Freddy became aware of the sound of a baby crying somewhere in the deli, and with a look of pure insanity aimed his shaking hands at his rival, "I've killed them, Lawrence. Do you feel my pain yet?"

"You're a monster," Lawrence spat, dropping the gun. He looked Freddy dead in the eye, hoping that the man was satisfied and would go.

Freddy shot him dead in the chest and chuckled, "No. I'm a mobster."

The man in the tux was satisfied with himself. He avenged his sister, Goldie, and he had won a mob war that had been going on for years. However, the sound of a crying infant bothered him, and so he slowly trekked through the building until he found the source of the noise. In a small cradle in the back of the building, a small, red haired and amber eyed baby whined softly, fat tears staining his blanket. The baby was tiny, approximately three months old, and was lounging in filth. Freddy frowned, feeling a slight empathy with the small child. His wife, Chica, had always loved children, and he knew the spunky blonde would love the sobbing infant before him.

With this in mind, Freddy gently picked up the small baby boy and cradled him, soothing him until he cooed gently. The mobster smiled slightly at this, and he continued to walk out the back entrance to the deli, where the bodies were more than likely covered in flies, and carried the baby back to his pizzeria. Chica, who had spotted her husband through a window because of his iconic top hat, came rushing to see her husband and was off put by the baby, "Freddy, where did you find such a handsome young man?"

Freddy shrugged and smiled as the short yet feisty woman took the boy from his arms, "Eh, some homeless teenaged mother asked me to take care of him. Don't have a name or nothin'."

Chica was well aware of her husband's affairs, and of how many he had actually killed, but she bought the story with a chirpy nod. She decided questioning his story wasn't a good idea anyhow. The boy cooed again, making Chica look at him with a frown, "What shall we name him?"

"I don't know. He kind of looks like a fox to me," Freddy chuckled, noticing how the boy's hair shone in the dingy lights of the family eatery. Chica nodded eagerly, agreeing that he was indeed fox like. "We can name him Foxy. Foxy Fazbear," Freddy suggested.

"I love it!" Chica squealed, and Freddy wrapped her in an embrace. The boy - Foxy smiled at the strangers, blissfully unaware of what had happened or what he had been born into.

**Author's Note: First of all, I do not own Five Nights At Freddy' s. I wish I did though... anyways, I decided to broaden my horizons a bit and try a new fandom even though I never actually end up finishing anything! It's just that... I am finding myself obsessed with this game and Foxy. He's such a sad character to me for some reason. Anyways, I am calling this fic Black Widow right now because I got the inspiration for this by Black Widow by Iggy Azalea. However, if anyone has an idea for a title I'd love input! Well, any kind of input really, since I'm new to this fandom. But yes, mobster Freddy because why not! If enough people like this I'll continue. Until next time, XOXO, Life Strong.**


End file.
